The Elder Scrolls: Arena
The Elder Scrolls: Arena was released in 1994 and was the first game in The Elder Scrolls series and 12th game developed by Bethesda Softworks. It was one of the first roleplaying games of this type and definitely one of the largest for the time. It was successful enough to spawn a sequel, Daggerfall, and it was the first in a long and successful line of titles for the Elder Scrolls series. Since it is a game for MS-DOS, it will not be possible to run the game on modern operating systems. You will need to use an emulator such as DOSBox in order to play the game. For instructions on how to setup the game to run in DOSBox, see the instructions page on the Elder scrolls main site, here Gameplay Arena is the only game in the series to let the player explore every province of Tamriel, the actual gameworld is quite a lot larger than Morrowind or Oblivion, but still smaller than Daggerfall. The game utilizes randomly generated content to generate a world that is very large, without much effort on the developers part. The world has hundreds of towns with several hundred dungeons, along with 17 specially designed dungeons that were part of the game's main quest. The game is played from a first-person perspective. Combat is performed by clicking the right mouse button and dragging it across the screen, as if swinging your weapon. Magic was used by clicking on the magic menu, selecting your spell, and clicking where you want to shoot it. The game had a day/night cycle and at night towns would have no people walking in the streets, and stores would be closed. Enemies would sometimes be encountered if wandering around at night, you would either have to find an inn/tavern or leave the town to rest until daylight, or just try to wait. Plot summary The Emperor is summoned by Imperial Battle Mage Jagar Tharn on rumors of treachery. But Jagar Tharn betrays him, and transports the Emperor into another dimension. Tharn's apprentice, Ria Silmane, witnesses his treachery and tries to warn the Elder Council, but is killed by Tharn, her corporeal form being destroyed by the Staff of Chaos. After months of planning, Jagar Tharn transforms himself into the image of the Emperor and takes the throne, summoning demon minions and transforming them into the Emperor's Guard, and sending the head of the Imperial Guard, Talin, into the Imperial Dungeons to die. Ria Silmane becomes an incorporeal form through the use of magic and remains in this world so that she can warn Talin of Jagar Tharn's treachery and that the Emperor is actually Jagar Tharn in disguise. Ria creates a key for Talin to escape his cell and teleports him to another province through the use of a Shift Gate. The only way to stop Jagar Tharn is to obtain the Staff of Chaos, in which he holds his lifeforce. But the staff has been split by Tharn into 8 pieces and scattered across Tamriel. Since Talin is the only one that Ria Silmane could trust, it's up to him to reassemble the pieces and defeat Jagar Tharn. Finally, in 3E 399, after a long quest to reassemble the pieces, which were hidden at the bottom of a dungeon in each province, Talin finally reassembles the Staff of Chaos. However, Jagar Tharn was not defeated like he and Ria Silmane had hoped. There was one final piece in the Imperial Palace, the jewel to the Staff, which would make it complete. Talin fought his way through the Imperial Palace to the basement level where he fought with Tharn. Talin touched the staff to the jewel and they formed instantly, melting Jagar Tharn. The staff creates a portal automatically to the dimension in which the Emperor and General Warhaft are being held. They fall out of the portal and thank Talin. The Emperor makes him the Eternal Champion and General Warhaft gives him his eternal gratitude. Appearances Characters *Antiochus Septim *Gaiden Shinji *Jagar Tharn *Orghum *Ria Silmane *Talin *Thorig *Uriel Septim VII *Underking *Warhaft Civilized species *Argonian *Breton *Dark Elf *Dwarf *High Elf *Imperial *Khajiit *Nord *Ohmes *Orc *Redguard *Wood Elf Creatures *Goblin *Great Wyrm *Homonculus *Horse *Lich *Lizard Man *Medusa *Minotaur *Rat *Snow Wolf *Spider *Troll *Vampire *Wolf Undead *Ghoul *Skeleton *Wraith *Zombie Golems *Ice Golem *Iron Golem *Stone Golem Demons *Fire Daemon *Hell Hound Events *Imperial Simulacrum Locations *Mundus **Nirn ***Pyandonea ***Tamriel ****Black Marsh *****Vaults of Gemin *****Murkwood *****Thorn *****Riverwalk *****Branchmont *****Chasecreek *****Riverbridge *****Seafalls *****Archon *****Portdun Mont *****Seaspring *****Branchgrove *****Rockpark *****Lilmoth *****Alten Meirhall *****Longmont *****Blackrose *****Rockspring *****Moonmarch *****Chasepoint *****Soulrest *****Rockgrove *****Stonewastes *****Gideon *****Glenbridge *****Rockguard *****Greenspring *****Helstrom *****Alten Markmont *****Greenglade *****Rockpoint *****Sormhold *****Tenmar Wall *****Alten Corimont ****Elsweyr *****Temple of Agamanus *****Halls of Colossus *****Dune *****Cori Darglade *****Verkarth Hills *****Seaplace *****Tordorn Wood *****Riverhold *****Kings Walk *****Orcrest *****Neumar Walk *****Ein Melrvale *****Keimthor Mount *****Portnew View *****Torval *****Chasegrove *****Tenmar Forest *****Black Heights *****Markgran Brook *****Darkvulk Haven *****South Guard *****Senchal *****Corinth *****Helkarn Land *****Greenhall *****Duncori Walk *****Brukreich Bridge *****Chasemoor *****Meir Lynmount *****Rimmen *****Valley Guard *****Alabaster *****Darkarn Place *****River Keep ****Hammerfell *****Stonekeep *****Fang Lair *****Sentinel *****Lainlyn *****Chasetown *****Sunkeep *****Dragon Grove *****Hegathe *****Vulnim Gate *****Riverview *****Lainebon Place *****Shadymarch *****Gilane *****Thorstad Place *****Verkarth City *****Skaven *****Karnver Falls *****Taneth *****Riverpoint *****Roseguard *****Corten Mont *****Chaseguard *****Rihad *****Stonemoor *****North Hall *****Vulknew Town *****Stonedale *****Elinhir *****Nimbel Moor *****Belkarth Guard *****Cliff Keep *****Heldorn Mount *****Dragon Gate *****Dragonstar ****High Rock *****Mines of Khuras *****Crypt of Hearts *****Daggerfall *****Reich Gradkeep *****Glenpoint *****Ilessen Hills *****Ebon Wastes *****Camlorn *****Moonguard *****Kings Guard *****Eagle Brook *****Meir Darguard *****Meir Thorvale *****White Haven *****Shornhelm *****Thorkan Park *****Old Gate *****Normar Heights *****North Point *****Markwasten Moor *****Portchun Creek *****Norvulk Hills *****Vermeir Wastes *****Wayrest *****Wind Keep *****Black Wastes *****Evermore *****Dunkarn Haven *****Raven Spring *****Karthgran Vale *****Dunlain Falls *****Cloud Spring *****Farrun *****Jehanna ****Imperial Province *****Imperial City ******Imperial Dungeons ******Imperial Palace ****Morrowind *****Black Gate *****Blacklight *****Cormar View *****Reich Rarkeep *****Silgrad Tower *****Verarchen Hall *****Karththor Dale *****Sonefalls *****Riverbridge *****Oaktpwn *****Kragenmoor *****Heimlyn Keep *****Narsis *****Ebonheart *****Eagle Moor *****Old Keep *****Silnim Vale *****Corkarth Run *****Tear *****Mournhold *****Amber Forest *****Darnim Watch *****Dragon Glade *****Helnim Wall *****Sailen Vulgate *****Necrom *****Greenheights *****Glen Haven *****Karththor Heights *****Firewatch *****Vvardenfell ******Dagoth-Ur ******Old Run ******Stoneforest ******Markgran Forest ****Skyrim *****Fortress of Ice *****Labyrinthian *****Solitude *****Dragon Bridge *****Markarth Side *****Snowhawk *****Lainalten *****Amber Guard *****Karthwasten Hall *****Granitehall *****North Keep *****Falcreath *****Nevgrad Watch *****Dakwood *****Riverwood *****Black Moor *****Whiterun *****Nimalten City *****Sunguard *****Greenwall *****Ritten *****Reich Corigate *****Vernim Wood *****Pargran Village *****Dragon Wood *****Windhelm *****Amal *****Laintar Dale *****Winterhold *****Helarchen Creek *****Dunpar Wall *****Dawnstar *****Stonehills *****Dunstad Grove ****Summurset Isle *****Mad God Temple *****Crystal Tower *****Firsthold *****West Guard *****Skywatch *****Silsailen Point *****Vulkhel Guard *****Karndar Watch *****Belport Run *****Cloudrest *****Kings Haven *****Garddun Spring *****Cargard Wastes *****Marbruk Brook *****Lillandril *****Karnwasten Moor *****Sea Keep *****White Guard *****Ebon Stadmont *****Old Falls *****Riverfield *****Riverwatch *****Alinar *****Wasten Coridale *****Marnor Keep *****Glenview *****Sunhold *****Holly Falls *****Archen Grangrove *****Thorheim Guard *****Dusk *****Silver Wood *****Shimmerene *****Rosefield ****Valenwood *****Selene's Web *****Elden Grove *****Arenthia *****Thormar Keep *****Ebon Ro *****Vulkwasten Wood *****Silvenar *****Fulinesti *****Black Park *****Stone Fell *****Emperors Run *****Cori Silmoor *****Glenpoint *****Longvale *****Meadow Run *****Moonmont *****Karthdar Square *****Lynpan March *****Eldenroot *****Archen Cormount *****Tarlain Heights *****Greenheart *****Marbruk Field *****Longhaven *****Vullain Haven *****Woodhearth *****Stonesquare *****Southpoint *****Green Hall *****Wasten Brukbrook *****Eagle Vale *****Heimdar City *****Carmeir Spring *****Haven Organizations and titles *Afterdark Society *Dark Brotherhood *Dwarves of Kragen *Elder Gods *Empire **Blades **Elder Council **Emperor **Eternal Champion **Imperial Battle Mage **Imperial Legion ***Imperial Guard ****City Guard *****Sergeant *****Captain ****Emperor's Guard *Mages Guild *Thieves Guild *Wharf Rats Items Weapons *Adamantium Weapons **Adamantium Battle Axe **Adamantium Broadsword **Adamantium Claymore **Adanamtium Dagger **Adamantium Dai-Katana **Adamantium Flail **Adamantium Katana **Adamantium Long Bow **Adamantium Longsword **Adamantium Mace **Adamantium Saber **Adamantium Shortsword **Adamantium Staff **Adamantium Short Bow **Adamantium Tanto **Adamantium Wakizashi **Adamantium War Axe **Adamantium Warhammer *Battle Axe *Broadsword *Claymore *Dagger *Dai-Katana *Dwarven Weapons **Dwarven Battle Axe **Dwarven Broadsword **Dwarven Claymore **Dwarven Dagger **Dwarven Dai-Katana **Dwarven Flail **Dwarven Katana **Dwarven Long Bow **Dwarven Longsword **Dwarven Mace **Dwarven Saber **Dwarven Shortsword **Dwarven Staff **Dwarven Short Bow **Dwarven Tanto **Dwarven Wakizashi **Dwarven War Axe **Dwarven Warhammer *Ebony Weapons **Ebony Battle Axe **Ebony Broadsword **Ebony Claymore **Ebony Dagger **Ebony Dai-Katana **Ebony Flail **Ebony Katana **Ebony Long Bow **Ebony Longsword **Ebony Mace **Ebony Saber **Ebony Shortsword **Ebony Staff **Ebony Short Bow **Ebony Tanto **Ebony Wakizashi **Ebony War Axe **Ebony Warhammer *Elven Weapons **Elven Battle Axe **Elven Broadsword **Elven Claymore **Elven Dagger **Elven Dai-Katana **Elven Flail **Elven Katana **Elven Long Bow **Elven Longsword **Elven Mace **Elven Saber **Elven Shortsword **Elven Staff **Elven Short Bow **Elven Tanto **Elven Wakizashi **Elven War Axe **Elven Warhammer *Flail *Iron Weapons **Iron Battle Axe **Iron Broadsword **Iron Claymore **Iron Dagger **Iron Dai-Katana **Iron Flail **Iron Katana **Iron Long Bow **Iron Longsword **Iron Mace **Iron Saber **Iron Shortsword **Iron Staff **Iron Short Bow **Iron Tanto **Iron Wakizashi **Iron War Axe **Iron Warhammer *Katana *Mace *Mithril Weapons **Mithril Battle Axe **Mithril Broadsword **Mithril Claymore **Mithril Dagger **Mithril Dai-Katana **Mithril Flail **Mithril Katana **Mithril Long Bow **Mithril Longsword **Mithril Mace **Mithril Saber **Mithril Shortsword **Mithril Staff **Mithril Short Bow **Mithril Tanto **Mithril Wakizashi **Mithril War Axe **Mithril Warhammer *Long Bow *Longsword *Saber *Shortsword *Short Bow *Silver Weapons **Silver Battle Axe **Silver Broadsword **Silver Claymore **Silver Dagger **Silver Dai-Katana **Silver Flail **Silver Katana **Silver Long Bow **Silver Longsword **Silver Mace **Silver Saber **Silver Shortsword **Silver Staff **Silver Short Bow **Silver Tanto **Silver Wakizashi **Silver War Axe **Silver Warhammer *Staff *Staff of Chaos *Steel Weapons **Steel Battle Axe **Steel Broadsword **Steel Claymore **Steel Dagger **Steel Dai-Katana **Steel Flail **Steel Katana **Steel Long Bow **Steel Longsword **Steel Mace **Steel Saber **Steel Shortsword **Steel Staff **Steel Short Bow **Steel Tanto **Steel Wakizashi **Steel War Axe **Steel Warhammer *Tanto *Wakizashi *War Axe *Warhammer Armor *Adamantium Armor **Adamantium Helm **Adamantium Right Pauldron **Adamantium Left Pauldron **Adamantium Cuirass **Adamantium Gauntlets **Adamantium Greaves **Adamantium Boots **Adamantium Buckler **Adamantium Round Shield **Adamantium Kite Shield **Adamantium Tower Shield *Buckler *Chain armor **Chain Helm **Chain Right Pauldron **Chain Left Pauldron **Chain Cuirass **Chain Gauntlets **Chain Greaves **Chain Boots *Dwarven Armor **Dwarven Helm **Dwarven Right Pauldron **Dwarven Left Pauldron **Dwarven Cuirass **Dwarven Gauntlets **Dwarven Greaves **Dwarven Boots **Dwarven Buckler **Dwarven Round Shield **Dwarven Kite Shield **Dwarven Tower Shield *Ebony Armor **Ebony Helm **Ebony Right Pauldron **Ebony Left Pauldron **Ebony Cuirass **Ebony Gauntlets **Ebony Greaves **Ebony Boots **Ebony Buckler **Ebony Round Shield **Ebony Kite Shield **Ebony Tower Shield *Elven Armor **Elven Helm **Elven Right Pauldron **Elven Left Pauldron **Elven Cuirass **Elven Gauntlets **Elven Greaves **Elven Boots **Elven Buckler **Elven Round Shield **Elven Kite Shield **Elven Tower Shield *Iron Armor **Iron Helm **Iron Right Pauldron **Iron Left Pauldron **Iron Cuirass **Iron Gauntlets **Iron Greaves **Iron Boots **Iron Buckler **Iron Round Shield **Iron Kite Shield **Iron Tower Shield *Kite Shield *Leather armor **Leather Helm **Leather Right Pauldron **Leather Left Pauldron **Leather Cuirass **Leather Gauntlets **Leather Greaves **Leather Boots *Mithril Armor **Mithril Helm **Mithril Right Pauldron **Mithril Left Pauldron **Mithril Cuirass **Mithril Gauntlets **Mithril Greaves **Mithril Boots **Mithril Buckler **Mithril Round Shield **Mithril Kite Shield **Mithril Tower Shield *Plate Armor **Plate Helm **Plate Right Pauldron **Plate Left Pauldron **Plate Cuirass **Plate Gauntlets **Plate Greaves **Plate Boots *Round Shield *Silver Armor **Silver Helm **Silver Right Pauldron **Silver Left Pauldron **Silver Cuirass **Silver Gauntlets **Silver Greaves **Silver Boots *Steel Armor **Steel Helm **Steel Right Pauldron **Steel Left Pauldron **Steel Cuirass **Steel Gauntlets **Steel Greaves **Steel Boots *Tower Shield Accessories *Adamantium Amulet *Adamantium Belt *Adamantium Bracelet *Adamantium Ring *Adamantium Torc *Amulet of Kings *Ebony Amulet *Ebony Belt *Ebony Bracelet *Ebony Ring *Ebony Torc *Elven Amulet *Elven Belt *Elven Bracelet *Elven Ring *Elven Torc *Dwarven Amulet *Dwarven Belt *Dwarven Bracelet *Dwarven Ring *Dwarven Torc *Iron Amulet *Iron Belt *Iron Bracelet *Iron Ring *Iron Torc *Mithril Amulet *Mithril Belt *Mithril Bracelet *Mithril Ring *Mithril Torc *Silver Amulet *Silver Belt *Silver Bracelet *Silver Ring *Silver Torc *Steel Amulet *Steel Belt *Steel Bracelet *Steel Ring *Steel Torc Artifacts *Auriel's Bow *Auriel's Shield *Chrysamere *Ebony Blade *Ebony Mail *King Ornum's Coffer *Lord's Mail *Necromancer's Amulet *Oghma Infinium *Ring of Khajiit *Ring of Phynaster *Skeleton's Key *Spell Breaker *Staff of Magnus *Volendrung *Warlock's Ring Scrolls *Elder Scrolls Potions *Potion of Cure Disease *Potion of Cure Poison *Potion of Free Action *Potion of Healing *Potion of Heal True *Potion of Invisibility *Potion of Levitation *Potion of Purification *Potion of Resist Cold *Potion of Resist Fire *Potion of Resist Poison *Potion of Resist Shock *Potion of Restore Power *Potion of Stamina *Potion of Strength Keys *Ruby Key Misc *Book of prayers *Gold coin *Crystal *Diamond *Heart of Selene *Invitation *Magical Tablet *Map *Mark *Note *Piece of Parchment *Religious tome *Sacred icon *Splintered staff *Stone Tablet (Black Marsh) *Stone Tablet (Elsweyr) *String of prayer beads Magic *Create key *Curse *Detect Magic *Dream communication *Resist Death *Shift Gate *Spell creation *Teleporation Specific spells *Fire Dart *Light Heal *1st Circinate **Levitate **Stamina **Light **Heal **Orc Strength **Invisibility **Wanderlight **Wizard's Fire *2nd Circinate **Shock **Strength Leech **Shield **Free Action *3rd Circinate **Open (spell) **Resist Cold **Resist Fire **Resist Shock **Sanctuary **Wizard Lock **Fireball **Cure Poison **Ice Bolt **Cure Disease *4th Circinate **Earth Wall **Spell Shield **Heal True **Silence **Troll's Blood **Witch's Curse **Ice Storm **Fire Storm *5th Circinate **Wyvern's Sting **Resist Poison *6th Circinate **Passwall **Pitfalls **Force Wall **Wildfire **Spell Drain **Far Silence **Lifesteal *7th Circinate **Toxic Cloud **Wizard Rend **Shalidor's Mirror **Lightning *Arch-Circinate **Medusa's Gaze **Cause Disease **Force Bolt **Purify **Gods' Fire Spell effects *Cause Curse *Cause Disease *Cause Paralyzation *Cause Poison *Create Shield *Create Wall *Create Floor *Continuous Damage Fatigue *Continuous Damage Health *Contonuous Damage Spell Points *Cure Poison *Cure Disease *Cure Paralyzation *Cure Curse *Damage Fatigue *Damage Health *Damage Spell Points *Designate as Non-Target *Destroy Wall *Destroy Floor *Drain Attribute *Elemental Resistance *Fortify Attribute *Heal Attributes *Heal Fatigue *Heal Health *Invisibility *Levitate *Light *Lock *Open *Silence *Spell Absorption *Spell Reflection *Spell Resistance *Regenerate *Transfer Attribute *Transfer Figured Attribute: Health, Spell Points, Fatigue Miscellanea *Dragon's teeth *Poison Constellations *The Lady Diseases *Lycanthropy *Plague *Wound Rot *Vampirism Holidays *New Life Festival *South Winds Prayer *Heart's Day *First Planting *Jester's Day *Second Planting *Mid Year's Celebration *Merchants Festival *Sun's Rest *Harvest's End *Tales and Tallows *Witches Festival *Emperor's Day *Warriors Festival *North Winds Prayer *Old Life Festival Behind the Scenes *The game was first released in 1994 for MS-DOS on a 16" floppy disk, but was re-released later the same year in a deluxe edition on a CD-ROM, it contained FMV cutscenes, voice actors for certain characters, a hint book the Codex Scientia, a mousepad with a map of Tamriel on it, and a new patch, 1.07. In 2004, Bethesda released a free, downloadable version of Arena on their site in 2004, this version is the 16" floppy version. *When the game launched it was initially very buggy, being very difficult if not impossible to complete the main quest in the original non-patched version of the game. Bethesda has released a number of patches, the most recent being 1.06, to fix almost all of these glitches, making the game finishable and more stable. The deluxe CD edition contains an extra patch, 1.07, exclusive to that version. *In the opening cinematic, the Emperor is refered to as Uriel Septim IV, instead of Uriel Septim VII. External Links * Arena Manual * Free official download, from The Elder Scrolls official site * Latest patch, v1.06 Category:Video Games